


Selfish Instinct

by ShadeReilly34



Category: Mogeko Castle
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Previous Bad Ending 6, Prosciutto Love Affair, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeReilly34/pseuds/ShadeReilly34
Summary: Instinct. Nega-Mogeko would never get carried away by that damn instinct. And until that moment he had done very well... Until that moment when Yonaka was hugging him hard, unleashing reprimed desires... and feelings in both: "You should do the same, letting yourself be carried... But with your own instinct." Previous to Bad End (?) 6.





	1. Traveling

From the moment they felt the cold air lash their cheeks on that lonely spot at that late hour of the night, Yonaka Kurai and Nega-Mogeko knew that they were practically  _out_ from the Mogeko Castle.  


They had been able to get out there after agreeing to flee together, backing away from the library entrance and looking for another exit to the seventh floor. It was a long and difficult process, as plagued with dangers and traps as the straight path they had previously taken had been. In the end they managed to take an access to a lateral exit by the intermediations of the chimneys of the kitchen of the first floor... well, not exactly unharmed, but at least alive. Yonaka could hardly believe it: They were out, out of that damn place. She was no  _longer_ inside that place where her body, her life and her sanity were constantly threatened. So much was the relief before that perspective that, overwhelmed, she couldn't help but drop to her knees and begin to tremble with slight sobs. Instantly she felt a small, hairy body pressed lightly against herself. Behind her bangs, she looked at Defect Mogeko's face, looking at her worriedly.

 

"I'm fine, don't worry. It's just..." The girl looked up at the dark and elongated silhouette of the great tower of the castle that could be seen in the distance, at the end of the forest. "I had come to think many times that I was going to die in there... If you hadn't be there." She looked at him again, suddenly surrounding him in a strong hug that made Nega-Mogeko run out of air. "...thank you."  


"No... there's no need, missy," the last Special Mogeko murmured, trying futilely to get out of the embrace that was suffocating him... and it also was giving him a strange feeling of... warmth. "Better keep moving: It's dangerous to be in this place so open where they can easily find us, and..." He paused when he saw the girl's braids shake in the wind. "We must guard against the cold. Especially you, missy."

"Yeah, you're right" Yonaka muttered, wiping her face and getting up... But without letting go of Defect Mogeko... He had to clear his throat to make her realize that. "Oh, I'm sorry" She stuttered leaving him on the floor, feeling a slight blush staining her cheeks. "Ehm... Mr. Defect Mogeko..."

"What?"

"Do you still remember... what I asked you outside the library...?"

"Of course, missy. You asked me to run away with you. That's what I doing now." The relief widened the smile of the young woman at those words... She wouldn't be alone in this, Defect Mogeko would be with her, until the end. They rushed out of that open field, running with all the forces they had (and didn't have), trying not to look back, to be far enough... 

 _Far_ from Mogeko Castle,  _far_ from Shinya... far from  _everything_ and  _everyone_.

However, that wasn't going to be exactly  _easy_.

 

* * *

The perplexity that the absolute monarch of Mogeko Castle had when he found out hours later (and through the mouths of the Special Mogekos who told him with evident joy on their faces) that the high school girl had managed to escape from there, had  _no_ equal: How the hell could that girl achieve what many other schoolgirls hadn't been able to achieve before...? And when he also learned that she had done it with the help of nothing more and nothing less than his other self... his anger knew no  _limits_. The Mogeko-trumpets, frightened by the violent outburst their king had when ordering his troops, sounded the alarms. In a matter of moments, the great room (which had just been rebuilt after the destruction of Nega-Mogeko's bazooka) was completely full. King mogeko rose from his golden throne, slamming the bottle of Coca-Cola that was on the back of the chair and continued screaming at his newly gathered troops:

"This will be my orders: Everyone will immediately go out in search and capture of the high school girl and Defect Mogeko! Nobody come back here without them.  _DON'T_ kill her: bring her back to me alive (And if she comes tied and with a red ball in her mouth much better,  _mogegege~_ ); As for him, I want... No, I  _DEMAND_ to bring me back his head. Go,  _NOW_!"

The Mogeko legions (Both those who had wings and those who didn't), rushed out of the enclosure. The yellow surge rushed out of the doors and the winged Mogekos shot out through the windows until the room was completely emptied. There, completely alone in his huge room, King mogeko walked from one end to the other, feeling his head literally boiling. It boiled with impotence, with rage... with desire. Above all of  _desire_... Yes, he had felt  _desire_ for that beautiful high school girl who had entered his domains... just as he had felt before for each and every other girl who had had the bad luck to end up there. However, seeing the amazing ability of Yonaka to outwit his guards and even enrage the terrible Moge-ko, King mogeko had been frankly impressed... And why not say it, much more  _horny_ by her. Oh, how he longed to possess that delicate creature, completely submitted to all the fantasies, positions and actions that he wanted until he got boring or she dried completely like a fruit left in the sun... and he  _could_ have done it... Until Nega-Mogeko appeared.

There was no doubt that Nega-Mogeko was a damn traitor. And like any traitor, he deserved the worst punishment in the depths of Hell. He could have killed him, delivered him to the flames... And now, Nega-Mogeko was free... and he had Yonaka-tan with him.

Enough. He would kill him. He would take out his guts and use them to strangle him. He would rip his tongue out and put it in his ass. He would crush his skull and leave his body dismembered at the whims of Moge-ko... Inside of his totally sick mind, full of porn and prosciutto, ideas of torture were passed at full speed to his other self... As well as ideas of torturing that cute high school girl.

* * *

They traveled aimlessly, stopping a couple of days in different towns and villages to stock up on the essentials and then go elsewhere. This life between nomadic and exiled may seem tiresome for a high school girl, but Yonaka wore it surprisingly well: If she could get away from the most frightening castle she had ever known, this wouldn't be much for her. In addition, the prospect of knowing so many places and new things excited her. Above all, knowing them with Defect Mogeko... Besides knowing new places in the world, this new life of wandering allowed this  _unusual_ pair to get to know each other much better.

No longer bothering to take care of their backs of that place crowded with yellow presences with perverted or homicidal intentions (or both) towards Yonaka, she and Defect Mogeko had a lot of time to talk, almost without interruption of any kind, about anything. For the girl it was incredible that, being him a creature thar she had met in a dungeon and with who she had allied by pure chance... after a few hours she had felt that she had  _known_ him all her life, that she could  _trust_ him like nobody else... even Shinya. At almost any time of the day, they could talk, knowing the other in many things that they hadn't had time to know. Yonaka told him everything about her life, about her brother and their past, hearing in turn how Defect Mogeko (Now with his real name, Nega-Mogeko) had discovered his true reason for existing and how bad the things were, falling in disgrace because of this knowledge with Rey mogeko. He told her of his martyrdom as condemned to death, including how his ear was violently torn and finally the Mogekos placed the ball and chain on one of his feet, waiting for the bonfire.

At the end of his story, Yonaka had been silent, feeling so much compassion for that brave Mogeko, so much... that she  _couldn't_ help but toucing gently that torned ear, feeling the irregular piece of cartilage... Receiving a gasp from him, looking at her intently... to finally be in an uncomfortable silence.

"It is better that we continue, missy... I don't feel completely safe in this place." And so, after that silence, they returned to go to some unknown destination.

The truth is that Nega-Mogeko hadn't said this only to get away from the strange feeling he had when Yonaka had touched his shattered ear, but also because he really didn't feel safe there. He was very sure that his former King would not let them go as easy... He knew very well that, being as selfish as he is, King mogeko would be able to try to reach the ultimate consequences for get what he  _wanted_... And he knew perfectly well that Yonaka was what the King  _madly_ wanted.

 

* * *

The afternoon advanced with absurd slowness so they had sat down to contemplate it under a leafy apple tree that was part of a small hill. After eating a few red apples (Removing the rotten and those containing little surprises with worms, of course), Yonaka began to feel drowsy against the trunk of the tree, trying to stay conscious. She hoped that Defect Mogeko would soon return: He had said he would go to check in another larger hill, located not far from there. Oh, she wished he came with the good news that he had located a nearby village, so much that she imagined her head sunk against a feather cushion and not on a pile of leaves, as they had been a couple of days ago... The cool afternoon air hit her in the face, but it wasn't cold enough to bother her. She wondered why Nega-Mogeko would take so long. She could fall asleep even there... if it weren't for the small tug she suddenly felt in her sleeve. The young woman, however, didn't flinch. Another pull, a little stronger.

"Mr. Defect Mogeko?" She asked in a whisper, without opening her eyes. She didn't receive other answer than that of the feeling that a small hairy body was slowly sitting on her lap, feeling warm and soft... "Hummm, I was worrying. Did you find  _something_...?" Then, she felt some hairy paws slide very slowly, along her thighs, causing a very strange sensation... And  _pleasant_ at the same time. "What are you doing…?  _Ahhh~!_ " A faint moan escaped her lips as she felt those same paws rub her thights more...  "What?" And finally she opened her eyes.

_"…Mogege~!"_

Yonaka tried to scream but her mouth was covered instantly by a small red rubber ball held by straps that someone from behind squeezed tightly from behind her head, covering her mouth. The girl tried to shake it off and run away, but five Mogekos threw themselves on her, beginning to grab her arms and legs. Yonaka tried to resist, writhing violently and screaming with all her strength behind the gag. She saw terrified as the Mogeko who had been touching her during her drowsiness, now was smiling malevolently and wielding something elongated that he rubbed against Yonaka's face, who moved her head sharply. In the panic she felt, she saw as more Mogekos came out of the trees, their faces contorted with lust.  


"But here she is! The high school girl~!"

"What luck, moge! What do you think we should do~?"

"It's not obvious? Take her to our leader."

"... And why don't we have fun now with her, moge?" the Mogeko said, the one who was still trying to rub the dildo against Yonaka's face, who was looking at him with gasps. "You don't know what awaits you when you return, our leader will make a great party for you... Yonaka-tan will have a lot of fun with us, mogegege~! And now... Who will taste her first~?

 _"…No one."_  


And a piercing scream broke the Mogekos' laughs: One of the Mogekos who was holding one of Yonaka's legs opened his eyes disproportionately, as he fell backwards, letting out a horrible vomit of blood: A katana coming from who knew where had removed the guts inside when buried from behind him. The other Mogekos saw it in horror.  


"For a moment I  _mistaken_ you with those defective Mogekos who sell things in nearby villages (1)... But what a fool I was," Nega-Mogeko murmured with a sharp tone and loaded to the marrow with pure  _hatred_. "Missy!"

"Moge~? "And in that instant, the other Mogeko who was holding the other leg was kicked out, screaming in pain: Yonaka had managed to get loose taking advantage of the surprise of the attack and looking hurriedly in her backpack pulled something quickly... Finally pulled out the little bottle of Huffsticide and emptied it directly onto the face of the Mogeko that was on her lap. The Mogeko released the dildo and fell apart in agonizing screams as he brought his hands to his face... And only moments later, having half of his frontal lobe fully exposed after a relentless and rapid movement of the Nega-Mogeko's katana. Finally Yonaka was able to stand up, tearing the odious gag out of her mouth and finally pulling out her knife. The young woman and the Special Mogeko stood back to back, while the remaining Mogekos began to surround them, forming a small yellow circle.

"I should have  _imagined_." the one who seemed to be the leader of the horde said, which also had a big knife. "I didn't think you would fall lower than possible, Nega-Mogeko:  _Not_ only  _betraying_ your own  _leader_... But our entire species!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Nega-Mogeko asked, still pointing his sword in all directions, preparing for the avalanche that would come upon them.

"You know very well what I mean! You're protect that girl from us, moge! You keep her for yourself, don't you?

" ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..."

"You're  _deny_ it, huh moge~? King mogeko was  _always_ right: You separated from our union, you're a  _defective_." The Mogeko sentenced scornfully, brandishing the knife. "You're doing nothing with that high school girl when you should fuck her like any of us would do! You're... You're  _denying_ your  _instinct_ , betraying your own nature!"  


Nega-Mogeko didn't respond. He closed his eyes. "Mr. Defect Mogeko..." Yonaka murmured looking at him sideways.

"Will we leave this pointless talk now? I'm  _dying_ for fucking Yonaka-tan~" the Mogeko replied taking a step forward. "Well, Nega-Mogeko? Do you  _deliver_ her to us in a good or bad way?"

Silence.

The Mogeko who wielded the knife was now a  _perfectly_ sliced Mogeko, with both sides falling in opposite directions, showing all his organs in a pool of blood. The other Mogekos screamed and tried to retreat when Nega-Mogeko threw himself on them with the rage and thirst for blood of a Roman gladiator. His katana flashed from one side to the other followed by dense jets of blood with Mogekos' heads, limbs and guts flying in all directions. Although they managed to make a couple of cuts in the body and face, the former guardian of the VII floor moved quickly, destroying the mass of Mogekos, which was getting bigger for him... Until then...

"…Nega!"

The green Mogeko turned his head at hearing his name... said by Yonaka. It was practically the first time she had called him by his real name. Not only did he use those fractions of a second to observe her in the distance with amazement, but also to move away immediately: A missile launched by her bazooka was fired from the distance she was, direct towards them. The girl and the Special Mogeko jumped on the small hill while the small explosion was destroying the trees, carrying pieces of carbonized Mogekos far away. Yonaka and Nega-Mogeko rolled downhill until they crashed abruptly into a pile of dry trunks. Yonaka squatted in a fetal position, feeling all her bones ache... At least they came out alive from there. And in her case, unharmed. She felt a paw touching gently on her cheek.  


"Missy, are you okay? You're hurt?" Nega-Mogeko managed to asked her agitatedly. After her negative response, he continued: "Forgive me for leaving you alone."

"No, I should apologize: I fell asleep and couldn't react in time," she murmured, looking at him in amazement. "Thanks for saving me... again. It was... amazing what you did."

Nega-Mogeko made a grimace, shaking his head. "You surprised me more, missy: I didn't know you had already learned to handle the bazooka."

"Well, I have an excellent teacher with me," she replied with a giggle, causing a slight blush on him, also noticing her. There was an awkward silence... And was intensified when Yonaka realized that Nega had been leaning against her shoulder, leaving his face just under her chin so her lips almost brushed his ear... A chill ran down her skin as she remembered the touch of his paw against her face, as strange as that Mogeko's paw touching her thight... No, she should better forget that. "Ehm... Could you get up?"

"Yes, excuse me, missy." He excused himself getting up immediately. "Damn it, I cannot believe they managed to discover us, we'd better disappear quickly, the earlier the better... " He observed the high school girl, who was still on the floor. There is a village near here. Can you walk?" She nodded. "We can find shelter there."

"Right." Yonaka muttered, rising up in turn, wondering why she had felt so _strange_ and nervous about having Defect Mogeko so _close_ to her... And _why_ had he felt that way too.

 

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) As any Okegom fan will know, there are Mogekos in both The Gray Garden and Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea. These Mogekos appear as sellers or inhabitants of the "extra rooms" available at the end of the games. In these two games they are completely harmless, presumably they are defective Mogekos.


	2. Igniting

The village that Nega-Mogeko had managed to spot was actually two kilometers away, but the fear and the desire to get away from there as far as they could outweighed the weariness of their fight against the Mogekos horde. It was a small village, surrounded by several lakes and fountains that, as Nega-Mogeko corroborated with rejoicing, had a lot of slugs and snails: "So they won't dare to approach us, miss," he had told the girl while observing the surprising amount of crawling animals even in the streets and for which the villagers don't care at all. Finally they found a small inn, which was next to a small pond. Who opened the door (An old lady with a curious pink outfit and small wings coming out from behind) (2)) watched in amazement what she saw in front: A girl in a schoolgirl uniform and a kind of green cat. Receiving a handful of yens (which Yonaka had in her backpack) they paid for a room for that night. The old woman nodded without leaving her amazement and led them to her room, located in the highest part, in the attic of the building: it was small and poorly furnished, in which there was only a small table, a wardrobe and some wooden stools, blackened by the years, as well as a narrow bed of white sheets. The narrow window gave a good view of the village, already completely covered at night. The old woman went out for a moment, then returned with a small basket that she left on the table and asked if they wanted something to eat. Both denied it kindly.

 

"If you need something, you can touch the door that is on the first floor" the old woman said making a small bow. "Don't make a lot of noise, please. Rest well."  


And she closed the door, leaving them alone.

Yonaka went immediately to the bed, marveling at the softness of the mattress. The sheets were somewhat yellowed but clean. Letting out a moan, she let herself fall on it. "Ah, but what a day..." she murmured, opening her eyes and sighing. She got up again and took the small basket: They were medicine bottles and white cloths. "Look Defect Mogeko: I can heal that wound you have there."

"Huh? That won't be necessary, missy," Nega-Mogeko replied, slightly embarrassed. "Better you use it: You maybe have done you some damage when we rolled downhill."

"I told you I'm fine, don't act like the tough guy," she replied in turn. The green Mogeko gave a slight snort. "Come on, come here." Nega Mogeko approached the bed where she was sitting. Yonaka opened one of the bottles, wrapping the air in a strong smell of alcohol and strange spices. Squeezing it a little against one of the cloths, she placed it gently on his right cheek, where it had a slight cut, he let out a gasp. "I'm sorry," she murmured "I know it burns, but this will make you feel better."

"I know what the wounds are, thanks... Ah!" He gave another gasp at the burning feeling on his cheek.

"Ok, I'm done," Yonaka said, placing the cloth on the table, "it's the least I can do... To save me today from... that."

"And for that you have to talk to me  _like_ a baby?" He frowned.

"I  _cannot_ help it, you're too cute." Yonaka replied laughing.

 _"Cute?!"_  


She just kept laughing. Nega-Mogeko growled, although he wasn't really angry... Not after seeing the way the young woman laughed. After the terrible fright that those damned Mogekos had caused... She deserved that moment of laughs. And also... she looked adorable to be like this, causing him a very strange feeling inside that until now, he had never felt; It was like a kind of... warmth. At that thought, the cheeks of the Special Mogeko lit up strongly.

* * *

 

 

After a small dinner of prosciutto and minestrones, the room was silent. Sitting on a stool in front of the window that showed a beautiful starry sky and with the katana on his knees, Nega-Mogeko watched carefully that there was no other "yellow presence" hanging around the village. Suddenly... a small moan inside the small room made him alert, jumping down and approaching the small and fluffy white bed located in the center of the room, where Yonaka had finally gone to sleep. By standing next to the headboard where he could see her better, she fell silent again. Maybe enjoying a good sleep, because he saw how her feet covered with black stockings moved lazily on the blankets. Seeing that she didn't seem to feel ill, he prepared to return to his guard post when... he remained watching the human girl's face, calmly sleeping. Feeling a slight blush, (and without knowing why), Nega-Mogeko gently brushed aside the huge hair lock with which she used to cover her face, revealing the other half of it. As it was, she had such a  _loli_ air that it was no wonder why all the castle didn't stop talking about her, or why King mogeko had insisted until the last consequences in possessing her before anyone else: Yonaka was beautiful... The reddish eyes of the green Mogeko walked, without being able to avoid it, for the small and delicate body of the girl, still dressed in her schoolgirl uniform. He followed the delicate neck that connected to the head and down her shoulders to a pair of round breasts that, without the heavy gray jacket that usually covered them and that now lay on the floor next to her red bow and shoes, now were rising and falling gently when she breathed... All that was, for  _any_ Mogeko... very, very  _irresistible_.  


Easily... he could... get on the bed, completely remove the lock of hair and put his lips on hers, which were half-open when he heard her snoring softly, and... then... he could... slide his paws under her shirt, under her skirt... And...  _NO_! What the hell was he  _thinking_?! Nega-Mogeko shook his head sharply, angry. How could he even think of doing those things?  _Never_ in his life had he thought of it!  _Never…!_  So...  _why_ do he do it now?  _Why…?_

… _Instinct_.

Without a doubt, that was  _it_. It was the  _Mogeko instinct_. That damn instinct innate present in all (or at  _least almost_ all) the Mogekos since they were born. That instinct that, as well as made them worship the prosciutto like a god...  _made_ them want to  _pose_ their paws,  _sink_ their teeth,  _entangle_ their tongues and _savagely penetrate_  any hole of any woman,  _especially_ those women who were very young. And that same instinct was the one that pushed Mogekos to comply until they completely satiated those thoughts and desires, the worse if the victim agreed or not... That was what any Mogeko would have. That was what King mogeko had decided for any Mogeko. To be carried away by that instinct to its ultimate consequences...  


_**"(...) as any of us would do!"**_

He clenched his teeth hard.

 

Nega-Mogeko  _wasn't_ any  _normal_ Mogeko. And  _no_ , I don't mean his status as  _"Special Mogeko"_ , but because he had  _never_ wanted to be like King mogeko. From the moment he knew what he was and how bad things were in the castle, he had decided to  _stop_ being like him. Just as his  _own condition_  made him the  _natural opposite_  of King mogeko... Now he was by his own will and decision. He would  _never_ be like them, he would never be a vile machine to _rape_  high school girls like King mogeko, Moge-ko and all of them... Well,  _except_ for his dear Special friends, of course. Never... He would never let himself be carried away by that damned instinct. And until then, he had done very well. Putting aside his fierce determination to be like them, he hadn't really been interested in letting himself be carried away by that instinct. Until that moment when... In that he watched Yonaka sleep in front of him.  


_**"You aren't do anything with that high school girl! When you should be fucking her like any of us would do!"  
** _

Since they had escaped until that time he had never  _approached_ to Yonaka with bad intentions. He had never  _tried_ to take advantage of her when she was asleep, or scared and clinging to him for protection... he had never  _touched_ her. Nega-Mogeko knew that Yonaka had put all her trust in him, just as she had done with the other Specials Mogekos in helping her... He knew that, during all this time, more than his ally against the terrible mogeko monarch and all in the castle ... Yonaka had become his friend, someone he could open up with and trust... No, he  _couldn't_ do  _that_ to her. He would  _never_ forgive himself if he did.

_**"Not only betraying your own leader... But our entire species!"  
** _

Yep, he ws doing exactly that. He was betraying his own kind. And he would continue to do so while he had some common sense left.

Then...  _Why_ now he was seized with the desire to get close to her, to put his paws along her body and ...to possess her? Why that desire was  _stinging_ him painfully like a furious swarm of wasps...?

 _…Instinct.  
_  


 

Without a doubt, it was instinct. Then... he could just deny it. But... Why did he do it?  _Easy_ , for the respect, for the immense gratitude he felt for Yonaka, which made him feel  _unable_ to do  _that_ to her, to  _use_ her to satisfy that selfish inner instinct... To  _hurt_ her. And it was  _also_ for... He looked at the ground, bewildered and wondering desperately why the hell he felt like this, why the hell couldn't raise his head and look at her as he had done since he had met her hours earlier in that dungeon and all this time they had traveled together... why the hell did his cheeks burn as they were exposed to red hot irons.  


He had seen girls before. All of them paraded to a dreadful death; brutally raped, skinned, tortured by Moge-ko or simply burned alive for refusing to comply with the twisted wishes of the castle's inhabitants... So... What made this high school girl different from them? For a simple and vague, and at the same time concrete reason: Because he had offered to help her. It had been a simple  _"Today for me, tomorrow for you",_ or  _"scratch my back and I scratch yours"_ , at least from the beginning. He had thought that at least that could do for her after releasing him from his chains... But he had to admit... Yonaka did more than just have that golden key in a happy coincidence: She had given him hope, she had given him a reason to fight, to survive, when he was waiting with bad resignation, the flames of the King mogeko's bonfire.

It must be that which made him avoid being carried away by that instinct, right? Gratitude. Respect. Friendship. But... why did he feel that it was NOT that? What was something else?

Oh, for the  _Great Prosciutto_ , what was it that he really felt for Yonaka?

 _Lust_? The  _characterized_ lust by his damned specie and his damned instinct? Damn specie that only thinks with the  _third brain_  of Plato (3). Was it all he felt? A mere desire?

Or... was there something  _else_?  _Gratitude_? No, no... It wasn't that.  _Respect_? Neither.  _What_ was it, then?

"Missy..." Nega-Mogeko murmured, letting out a sigh, retreating back to the window stool and staring up at the sky, gathering as much self-control as he could to avoid coming back to Yonaka... Doing something that would very likely end very  _bad_.

 

 

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (2) With this angel-like old woman you will have imagined that it is a village in the universe of The Gray Garden. As well as the Mogekos present in the three games and details of the two previous games in Mogeko Castle, giving a sense of interconnection between the universes of the three games.
> 
> (3) It refers to the penis. Plato designated three types of mind: The head, the heart and the sexual organ.


	3. Unleashing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, what they were waiting for. I indulged myself a lot with this final chapter.  
> Warning: Explicit smut.

But as Yonaka herself would say years later about that lonely hill at dusk, all memories of what happened during her stay at Mogeko Castle would  _"feel fresh in my mind"._  She knew, although she didn't want to admit it, that this experience lived in that place would persecute her until the end of her life. As he walked through all those corridors with terror of what could be found in front of her, every time the Mogekos put their paws on her wanting to rape her, the terrible insistence of Moge-ko and King mogeko to possess her as if she was a trophy, the Mogekos skinned and destroyed throughout the floors... These were all things that made her wake up abruptly on more than one occasion, with her breathing agitated and a choked cry of terror... And that was what made her wake up at that moment, a couple of hours later. She sat on the bed, hugging her knees and breathing raggedly, looking terrified around her... Checking that she was still in the inn room... And  _not_ in that big room, with all  _those_ Mogekos on her, tearing her clothes, sucking, biting and frantically licking her body, violently opening her legs and thrusting his tongues and limbs into every hole in her body as she  _unraveled_ in cries of agony... God, she had felt that so  _real_... Much  _more real_ than usual.  _Why?_

_"You don't know what awaits you when you return, our king will make a big party for you... Yonaka-tan will have a lot of fun with us, mogegege~!"  
_

NO! NO…!

In the midst of her terror, she felt a small hand squeeze hers tightly, that made her gasp for a moment, believing for a moment that it was the hand of King mogeko, who in her dream was on her, smiling with malevolent pleasure while opening the his mouth and a hideously long tongue writhed out from between his rows of teeth... But as she looked up she saw the scarred face of Defect Mogeko, who had jumped down from the window stool, hearing her scream in terror... She felt a huge relief.

" _Another_ nightmare," she murmured, letting out a giggle that sounded something broken. "This time it was more vivid than the previous ones."  


"Do you want to tell me about that?" Nega-Mogeko asked her softly, feeling relief in turn when he saw that she wasn't hurt. Although the girl shook her head, she said:

"The  _same_ as always: Mogekos on me doing a lot of... hideous things to me. And King mogeko was there, laughing at me, and... and..." The green Mogeko growled at the sound of  _that name_. "No doubt the nightmare was for that thing that Mogeko said in the afternoon, that he would make a big party for me... Mr. Defect Mogeko,  _why_? Why King mogeko and the others are so  _desperate_ to have me? Why they can't leave me alone?"

Nega-Mogeko let out a sigh as he climbed onto the bed, sitting next to her. "Because they're  _not_ used to  _not_ getting what they want instantly, and you, missy, are what they  _want_ now... Their  _instinct_ is what push them, avoiding reasoning and thinking about the consequences of their actions... That's their true nature, missy: They can't refuse it and if they do are considered defective ones... That's how King mogeko had  _wished_ it." The girl shuddered when she heard all that... But then she felt his hand tighten hers more tightly: "...But I promise you that will never happen. I won't allow  _anyone_ , not King mogeko, or  _even_ myself  _could_ hurt you."

"That... That was very sweet of you, Defect Mogeko," she said smiling, happy for his words. "Hey, wait... What do you mean with ' _or even myself'_?"  


In a matter of moments Nega-Mogeko's cheeks burned  _red hot_ , realizing the incredible stupidity he had just done... Or rather to say. Disturbed, he looked away, his body completely stiff. Yonaka stared at him, feeling a  _strong_ blush in turn.

"Defect Mogeko..." 

"You  _won't_ leave me alone until I say it, right?" He finally replied, staring at her with such rage that the girl couldn't help but be frightened... "Sorry, I didn't want to scare you, missy," he murmured, relaxing his expression and sighing."It's just that... Even though my own name (Nega-Mogeko) makes me  _different_ from other Mogekos, especially King mogeko, I... I'm  _still_ a Mogeko. And therefore..." He added turning his face again to avoid having to look at her. "I have that... that...  _instinct_."

" _That_... with  _that_ you mean that..."

" _Yes_ , missy," he finished looking at her sidelong, "Is  _exactly_ what you  _think_." There was a tense silence between the two he broke: "And  _no_... I don't want to. I  _don't_ want to do it." he murmured with a hateful tone, looking at the window. "I don't want to do it because I don't  _want_ to do  _that_ to you. You are... you are very  _valuable_ to me, missy: You did a lot for me, to take advantage of that nature would be like  _betraying_ you. I always had that in mind: That I, being the opposite of King mogeko, would  _never_ be like him, that is, letting me always carry by that instinct. And until then I did it  _well_. But...  _now_..." He looked at her again, giving her a strange expression ( _Anger? Anxiety? ...Longing?_ ) in his eyes: " _I..._ " 

The young woman looked down, noticing at that moment that her fingers were clenched on her red skirt,  _locked_ in fists. She didn't imagine that this would come at  _this moment_ : She had just escaped from a castle full of strange creatures whom desired of her, had managed to escape from a king who also desired her; She had achieved it with the help of one of those strange creatures, which never seemed to see her with those same desires... And now that same creature confessed those  _same desires_. She didn't know what to think, her head was spinning... A stronger blush tinted her cheeks.  _Why?_  If she was supposed to have  _always_ felt very comfortable with Nega-Mogeko, she had  _always_ been able to trust him, sure that he  _wasn't_ like the other Mogekos... But now his words came to her like an  _avalanche_... Releasing some  _sensations_ and  _feelings_ that she had  _avoided_ thinking... Defect Mogeko was her friend, wasn't he? If he was her friend... She didn't know what to think of the intense blush she felt on her cheeks when she hugged him, feeling him curl up in her chest while she absently scratched his asymmetrical ears, feeling him shudder against herself... She didn't know what to think when strange feelings assaulted her when she was touching some of the multiple scars of Defect Mogeko when he came alongside her at night to sleep... It was  _all_ a painful twist of feelings,  _all_ exploding inside her at once: She couldn't  _deny_ that  _everything_ was very strange, with her having strange feelings for a kind of green cat, resulting in a VERY  _bizarre_ relationship... It was  _all_ so strange and so difficult to define, as were the Mogekos themselves and the strange world that they inhabited... That only caused in Yonaka a labyrinth without exit of confusions and desires that seemed that it didn't have end...

"I beg you to forgive me, missy," she heard from him. The girl raised her head sharply: Nega-Mogeko was once again looking directly at her. His expression was crisp and his body rigid as a board contrasted with a strong blush present on his cheeks... That the truth, despite the very tense situation, made him look... very cute. That provoked her a strong desire to embrace him with force, to caress his asymmetric ears, to feel him moving against herself for trying to free himself...  


"Please  _don't_ apologize." she whispered. " _Don't_ do it." And very gently, she took Nega-Mogeko in her arms to place him on her lap. "I want to thank you for being  _honest_ with me... I appreciate that  _very much_ from you."

"So... What will  _happen_ now?" The green Mogeko asked her.

"I don't know. They are... so  _many_ things that come to my mind now, like that of those...  _damn_ memories of those Mogekos trying to...  _rape_ me, and those Mogekos in the apple tree a few hours ago..."

She shuddered slightly, then she felt the warm, furry body of him clench against her. Yonaka reacted immediately by wrapping her arms around him and closing her eyes tightly. But this time, Nega-Mogeko didn't try to free himself... but he snuggled even closer to her chest. They stayed that way,  _seeking_ comfort and protection in the other,  _enjoying_ the warmth that the body of the other gave, for a few more moments. Nega-Mogeko shuddered to feel Yonaka's nails lightly brushing behind his ears. He never would have thought that this area would be so...  _sensitive_ and  _much more_ under her touch. He cursed himself internally, but at the same time enjoying it and wishing that it wouldn't end...  _Not_ now. He responded to it by squeezing himself more, resting his forehead on her chest, almost becoming a green hairy ball.

"Hmmmm...  _Can_ I ask you something, Nega?"  


"Whatever you  _want_."

"It's something... Ehm...  _embarrassing_."

"I told you that you  _can_ do it, missy."

"Okay.  _Don't_ get mad at me." Yonaka giggled nervously and pulled away from the hug (but not breaking it), staring at him. "You told me a few moments ago that you had never let yourself be carried away by that...  _Mogeko instinct._  Does that mean... you've  _never_ kissed anyone?"

" _What...?_ Where did  _that_ come from, missy?" Defect Mogeko asked, visibly twitching.

"Well... Even though you told me that... you have that  _instinct_ inside, you're  _not_ like the other Mogekos. Sure, you like prosciutto and all those things, so... I'm sorry, I  _told_ you that it was something embarrassing!" She added with a grimace.

"That's ok. I  _never_ did it.  _Neither_ kissing or  _anything_ of those things with  _anyone_. I wasn't interested in doing it at all in the past..." Although it was difficult to know because of the permanent expression of the Mogekos, she could feel his nervousness.

"And...  _what_ about  _now_?" Nega-Mogeko looked at her incredulously. Yonaka continued, despite the growing blush on her cheeks: "Well... You  _can_ think I'm crazy,  _but_... I always found the Mogekos cute,  _obviously_ leaving aside their... horrible nature. Even taking  _it_ into account, you stay with the...  _curiosity_ about  _that_ , despite all the fear and disgust that I felt before everything they wanted to do to me... And if  _this_ is like a videogame and I had the option to choose between several decisions, I would prefer a thousand times doing  _that_ with  _you_ , and not with King mogeko or Moge-ko." She added with a giggle.

Nega-Mogeko rested his head against her chest, remaining silent for a moment. Then he looked at her again. "Missy... If  _that's_ what you wish... I  _wouldn't_ mind doing it."

Yonaka nodded slowly as she slowly lifted Nega-Mogeko until their faces were at the same height. She watched as the Special Mogeko's expression was twitched by nerves as she pulled him closer against her... Nega-Mogeko was surprised to feel a kiss not on his lips, but on his forehead, for a moment. The feeling of warmth inside him intensified at that simple but tender gesture. Then, he felt her lips slowly slide down the bridge of his nose until they finally brushed gently against his mouth. It was literally his first kiss, and it was something so strange and unknown to him but also so pleasant that he felt the eyelids close, letting himself go... It was a sweet kiss, tender and innocent, where their mouths were simply glued to each other... Finally, Yonaka broke the kiss by throwing her head back, watching the deep red in the cheeks of Defect Mogeko, feeling herself in turn... "Well... What did you think?"  


"It was...  _good_. I liked it," Nega-Mogeko murmured, looking away, without abandoning his blush. "Did you satisfy your  _curiosity_ , missy?"

"I  _did_. Thanks." Yonaka murmured in turn, and then giggled.

Hearing her, Nega-Mogeko looked at her: If she was laughing, it was because it didn't end as badly as he had thought. Besides... He had to admit: He  _liked_ to see her laugh. They stared at the other, as if they didn't know what to say at that moment... Knowing that, deep down, the words were completely unnecesary in that small space of the bed where the two of them were... Suddenly, Yonaka's eyes widened when she felt the mouth of Nega-Mogeko pressing against hers in another kiss that caught her off guard, but she did absolutely  _nothing_ to try to stop him... On the contrary, she felt as her own lips moved delicately in turn against his, answering the kiss as her eyes closed, feeling her cheeks burn. She wished that kiss would never end... She squeezed the body of Defect Mogeko harder against her chest as she deepened the kiss, playfully nibbling his lower lip as she brushed with the tips of her fingers from behind his ears to slide to his neck, feeling him shake harder. Nega-Mogeko didn't know why he did that, but several moments later he didn't care anymore: The young woman's lips were so  _warm_... That caused him to continue looking for more...  _More_ of  _them_ ,  _more_ of her...  _Much more_ of  _her_.

 _But…  
_

" _No_ , missy," Nega-Mogeko murmured, making the titanic effort to break the kiss, resting a paw on her cheek, pushing her slightly away from him. "If... If we continue, I could... I could.." 

"Then do it," she murmured, resting one hand on his paw in turn, caressing it. "It's  _no_ use, Nega."

"But I  _can't_! I  _don't_ want to hurt you, Yonaka!" He exclaimed in a tone full of anguish and rage, all mixed, "You don't understand what it's to have the Mogekos instinct! If I let myself get carried away by that instinct, everything could... end badly for you."

"That  _won't_ happen," she said returning to his lips, trying to kiss him again; He turned his face, being gripped by her hands on both sides of his face while he held her tightly by the wrist."...Nega, you said it yourself: You  _are_ the opposite of King mogeko, you  _aren't_ like  _him_ or like the  _others_.  _I trust you_ , you should  _do_ the same letting yourself go... But with your  _own instinct_."

"Missy..." Nega-Mogeko murmured, shuddering slightly. He felt the schoolgirl's forehead stick to his for a moment, then slowly go back down his forehead and nose and back to his lips, finally joining them in a deep kiss. And this time, Nega-Mogeko  _didn't_ resist or try to avoid it. Slowly, he felt like they were falling back to the fluffy sheet. Yonaka stretched her legs to make herself comfortable, tightening him harder against herself.

They kept kissing for who knows how many more minutes, the kisses began to rise little by little in intensity... They hugged even stronger, Nega-Mogeko could feel the soft hands of the high school girl stroking the hairy skin of his back and shoulders, doing the same thing over her neck and shoulders, as far as his paws could reach while he kissed her even more deeply, getting carried away, not by that instinct, but by his own, as she had said... This was a combat: The Special Mogeko, like any good warrior, had understood that finally and he had decided to throw himself at it, guided by his own instinct, guided by the desire to produce all the pleasure possible and impossible to give. A few moments later, Yonaka parted abruptly, feeling that she was short of breath... A few seconds later, she felt Nega-Mogeko's face grazing her jaw, placing tender kisses along it, while his paws brushed gently along the the girl's neck, who trembled slightly when she felt the paws of Nega-Mogeko kneading there very gently, as if he hesitated to do so. His kisses traveled the entire length of her face, as if he didn't want to leave an area unattended, until it reached her ear, which he bit playfully, causing her to gasp.

"You... you said you  _never_ did these things," the schoolgirl murmured, feeling her legs tremble at the delicate touch of Nega-Mogeko in the lobe of her ear. The Special Mogeko stopped and gave her a look between inquiring and amused one.  


"And I  _didn't_ lie to you, miss. I've never really done this. I only do what  _seems good_ to me. And I  _hope_ you think so too..." Blushed, the high school girl nodded while Nega-Mogeko left her ear and went back down her face, pausing a moment to kiss her again, slowly. Soon, a chill shook her as she felt his lips caressed her neck from the base to finally stop at her collarbone, crushing his mouth there hard, making her stifle a scream. Then, a stronger blush invaded Yonaka to feel a new touch, much lower: Nega-Mogeko had stopped to observe the breasts of the human girl go up and down faster, probably by her agitation. He gave her a look from there, as if he was apologizing for what he was going to do... To finally pose on her, making her let out a slight moan.

His paws on her breasts are soft, hesitant, as if he fears doing it for fear of going too far or hurting her... Yonaka smiled and leaving one of the hands of Nega-Mogeko's back, she put it on her chest, while maneuvering awkwardly to unbutton the white shirt for him. The reddish eyes of the guardian of the VII Floor open wided after the image of a pair of rounded breasts, hidden under a simple but pretty pink bra. Hesitant, Nega-Mogeko rested his paws on them, marveling at how soft and soft they were, as he squeezed them lightly, hoping not to cause her any discomfort... Although in  _reality_ , Yonaka let out slight little cries of satisfaction at feeling him through her bra, so much, that she already felt her nipples harden under his indirect touch. After a while, Nega-Mogeko looked at her as if he didn't know what to do. The girl giggled nervously and sat up a little on the bed, unbuttoned the bra. Nega-Mogeko watched fascinated the pair of breasts in all their splendor, small but round, surrounded by pink nipples...  _Despite_ this was very different from the breasts he had come to see in those magazines of his former King; In the  _parameters_ of these, this was  _clearly inferior_ to those giant breasts of those twelve-year-old girls who were agitated to be penetrated by all possible holes by a monster with multiple tentacles...  _But_ for him, they were the most  _beautiful_ thing he had ever seen, especially when observing the schoolgirl's completely flushed face, as if she had never done such a thing. Yonaka looked very  _tender_ like that,  _more_ tender than he had thought possible... Nega-Mogeko smiled at her to calm her down and immediately rested his paws directly on them, causing a delicious tingle running down her skin to her belly, moaning as she felt the movement and the texture of the paws of Defect Mogeko on her breasts, feeling his fingers touch her nipples delicately, already  _completely_ hardened, then she let out a stronger flinch when feeling his mouth perch on her left nipple, sucking it hard, like a puppy looking for milk. Yonaka moaned louder, whispering tremulously that he wouldn't stop, falling back onto the bed, closing her eyes and relaxing her body as much as possible, again clasping him tightly in her arms and caressing behind his ears and back, enjoying the delicious kindness of the Special Mogeko on her breasts when he was kissing and sucking them, getting excited and wishing even  _more_.

Soon, something quite  _wet_ is felt on the tip of her nipples, forcing her to open her eyes: A very long tongue,  _unbelievably long_ for the size of Nega-Mogeko, looking  _almost_ like the tentacle of an octopus, twisted on one of her breasts, running in a wet sideways movement, while the other breast was sensually squeezed with one of his paws. Yonaka blushed  _intensely_ when she saw it: It was exactly  _identical_ to the one she had seen in her nightmare and also in reality... But, she  _wasn't_ scared at all. On the contrary, that image aroused her  _even_ more, moaning with pleasure as she felt him caressing her neck in a long lick that made her shudder, to return to her face and reach her ear, repeatedly licking it as if it was the forked tongue of a snake while Nega-Mogeko growled low, very seductively for her ears, making the high school girl writhe on the bed, eager to feel that tongue inside of... Trembling, she stopped caressing Nega-Mogeko's back and slowly slid down each of her long black stockings, until her legs are exposed to the cold of the night. Nega-Mogeko stopped playing with the ear of the girl and watched as her red school skirt was slid over her legs, revealing a pair of long legs joining on a pair of pink panties, equal to her bra. He stared at her, watching her cheeks flush with both embarrassment and excitement. In her dark eyes one could read  _perfectly_ about her desire... And he understood it  _immediately_.  


Yonaka closed his eyes to feel Nega-Mogeko again making the journey with his tongue, from her ear to her cheek, where he gave her a long lick that made her let go another gasp, going back down her neck (which he enjoyed mercilessly to see how sensitive she was to his touch); while his tongue ran over her breasts, her paws slid down her stomach and hips, causing delicious tickling in her belly, making her shiver, both of pleasure and nervousness at what was about to happen... Her lower lip trembled as she felt his paws touching and gently stroking the inside of her thighs, then opening her eyes to feel how, slowly, her underwear was going down her legs, until she was completely exposed and defenseless before him. The Special Mogeko felt his cheeks light up as he watches what was in front of him... So  _many_ times that he had seen  _human vaginas_ in those porn magazines that he had thought he would  _never_ be interested if he saw a real one... And now he had  _it_ right in front of his nose, absorbing the sweet and erotic smell that this one gave off, observing how pink and delicate that it was, already quite wet... And  _very appetizing_. Yonaka shuddered again as she felt once again that long tongue caressing her thighs, slowly upwards, until he was just at the entrance of her intimacy. A strong electric shock ran down her spine as she felt the tip of his tongue perch right on her clitoris, touching it in a delicate sway.

"De...! Defect Mogeko!" the girl gasped. 

In response, Nega-Mogeko moved his tongue more vehemently on that small pink bud of flesh that seemed to cause such a reaction to Yonaka, feeling that area was getting wet even more than was possible... The young woman put her hands on her mouth, trying to silence the screams that tried to get out of her throat. She opened her legs wider, thrusting her hips against the mattress... It was a  _very_ intense feeling, that almost made her head spin, something she never imagined would happen with a Mogeko... And now it seemed that she would become addicted to it. Then, a shriek escaped from the makeshift gag of her hands as she felt how, slowly, the mischievous Nega-Mogeko's tongue was moving lower, entering into  _her_. It felt  _so_ warm, wet and flexible, writhing inside her, rubbing against the inner walls of her intimacy, causing a wave of pleasure that she had never felt before and that increased as he went further. Yonaka was shaking completely, moaning and whispering his name over and over again, while her fingers twitched and numbed on the sheets, which for a long time had been squeezing tightly.  _Even_ deeper... Her legs tremble as much as the rest of her body, her toes writhed, she feels as the humidity inside slid like oil through her legs, she could hardly feel the texture of Defect Mogeko's paws clinging to her thighs for better access... She threw her head back, panting  _madly_ , feeling that she was going to go  _crazy_ with all that pleasure, with Defect Mogeko devouring her without mercy...  _Much_ deeper... and now she notes that it's the most deep to what his tongue was able to go. Yonaka didn't even know where the hell she was standing or what was happening... The pure pleasure of that tongue was almost  _consuming_ her alive; It was, simply...  _too much._

" _Ahhhh...!_  De... Defect Mogeko! Defec Mogeko, I'm  _going_... I'm  _going_ to...!" But she couldn't say anything more. The pleasure she felt almost prevented her from speaking. The inside of her body shuddered and in a volley of pleasure that shook her and made her arch her back sharply, she felt the juices inside her pouring out of her interior, finally reaching a loud and resounding orgasm. She remained in suspense for a fraction of a second, until finally falling on the bed, breathing agitatedly, with her eyes closed... She opened them again to feel a paw on her flushed cheek, dampened by the tears she had let escape in the middle of her excitement and that she hadn't noticed, to then feel a hairy and small body close to her chest.  


"You're okay?"

"...Yes." She  _finally_ managed to articulate. "It  _was_... it was very  _intense_." She murmured blushing.

The blush on Nega-Mogeko's face reflected both excitement and embarrassment now. "I'm sorry, Yonaka."

" _Why_ do you apologize? I  _didn't_ say that bothered me..." she replied smiling, gently stroking Nega-Mogeko's face, sliding her thumb across the scar on his right cheek. "Now it's my turn."

Nega-Mogeko nodded slowly. He let himself be turned by the girl, now falling under her. He felt the slightly disarranged braids of Yonaka on his face as she kissed him tenderly, in turn placing one paw on her face and the other on her shoulder. The schoolgirl parted a few millimeters from his lips and then she delicately kissed the old scar on his cheek. Soon, she was slowly descending his jaw and down his little neck, causing him gasps when felt her licking and sensually biting several points that seemed to be very sensitive. Finally she reached his chest, where the biggest scar he had, that big X that crossed directly from his shoulders and his heart to reach both sides of his stomach... Imagining how the Mogekos should have made such a wound like that, Yonaka gently outlined it with a finger, feeling the striated and scarred skin of the old wound, careful not to disturb him, then rest her lips and kissed it delicately. Nega-Mogeko watched her deeply moved: No one had ever worried about his wounds before. When that enormous wound had been made, he had simply taken refuge in the Mogeko Hospital, waiting for it to heal itself...  _No one_ had touched his scars before; and now that Yonaka did, kissing and caressing it with a tenderness and care that, if he had been like Hasu,  _surely_ he would have started crying. But soon that warm feeling of affection that invaded him like a saber in the guts was transformed in literal embers burning as he feels the sweet mouth of the young schoolgirl coming down his lower belly. Yonaka watched in astonishment and biting her lower lip on the medium-sized member he had. It was a strange thing that, at first glance, it didn't seem that the Mogekos had one ( _"It must be that only appears to them when they are very, very horny_ " she thought) looked up and looked him in the eyes, corresponding him with the shadowed look with pleasure, urging her to  _continue_.

Yonaka smiled at him, descending once more and beginning a slow and hesitant touch of his erect member with the tip of her lips. It started a little awkward, because she had never done anything like it (certainly with a Mogeko  _never_ ) but little by little she was having more confidence when she perceived that Defect Mogeko was very pleased with what she was doing. She continued to the tip and carefully put it in her mouth. At that moment Nega-Mogeko gave a sharp gasp that at first frightened her a bit, but when she understood it better, she motivated her to start moving in a gentle sway, sucking his dick several times. She heard him gasping _"Missy"_ and  _"Yonaka"_ on equal terms as he growled. She kissed, licked and sucked his dick with  _all_ the desire and love she was feeling until, after a moment, he literally burst into an immeasurable orgasm. Yonaka finally separated, wiping the remains of Mogeko juice from the corner of her lips, feeling immensely pleased and proud to provoke in him an emotion and intensity comparable to that one that he had provoked on her. Panting, she approached Nega-Mogeko again and they kissed passionately, sticking their bodies as far as possible, delicately rubbing against each other, seeking to generate more pleasure, seeking to please the other infinitely... seeking to  _satisfy_ that  _instinct_. That  _instinct_ that  _almost_ everyone  _has_ ,  _whether_ we are Mogekos or humans.

Yonaka sat on the bed, leaning her back against the wooden headboard with her knees bent and legs spread, took Nega-Mogeko and placed him on her belly, trembling at the sensation of him descending and entering into her wet vagina. The green Mogeko stared at her, breathing hard, realizing what this meant, receiving a broken groan from her. He began to move slowly, in a careful up and down motion, as he laid his paws on her breasts, squeezing and caressing them as he rammed her, while she kissed and caressed behind his ears, making him let out grunts and gasps of pleasure. Yonaka's moans increased in volume, squeezing her beloved Nega-Mogeko harder against herself, enjoying more of that very  _bizarre_ and also very  _wonderful_ moment, of feeling  _closer_ than ever and enjoying all the pleasure and love that was given to the other. After a while, the movements became faster and stronger, the thrusts deeper and more  _frantic_ , looking like two wild animals  _mating_. Nega-Mogeko wasn't able to stand anymore, his whole body began to convulse as he tried to hold and lengthen it more... Finally a broken moan of pleasure was let out of the young schoolgirl, squeezing so hard Nega-Mogeko in her arms, feeling as her whole body numbed between the intense spasms and as his hot and thick sperm was sliding inside of her womb... If for a moment it passed through her mind the possibility of experiencing her own version of the famous scene from the first movie of Alien, it was as ephemeral as that nightmare she had had. She felt as warm and as happy as she hadn't been in a long time. They let themselves fall sideways of the bed, still holding each other, with Nega-Mogeko curled up against her chest and tightly embraced by her in the midst of the stained white sheets. They stayed like that, without saying anything, simply looking at each other with infinite tenderness and satisfaction.

**…**

Nega-Mogeko leaned once more on the window, observing the sky of a diluted ink color, the one in which tells you that it's no longer night but it's not day yet. Although he felt each of his limbs as lead (And the katana he had left forgotten on the floor seems to weight like ten more pounds) and although he would have  _preferred_ a thousand times to return to the warmth of Yonaka's chest at bed, now his senses were more alert and awake than ever. No,  _don't_ be scared, my readers: No one was going to come there to ruin such a beautiful scene; it was because there were a couple of things that had assailed the mind of the Special Mogeko.  


...Hehe, when King mogeko found out about  _this_ , he'll not longer  _only_ want to just exterminate him...  _But_ also  _castrate_ him.

Now it was  _very_ clear that he would  _never_ let King mogeko and his minions seize Yonaka.  _Not_ while he was alive.  _Not_ while she found in him someone she could trust and seek protection...  _Not_ as long as he  _could_ love her as fiercely as he had when he finally  _possessed_ her... In the first time of  _many more_ from now on.

Yes,  _love_ can be as  _selfish_ as the most  _primal_ of instincts.

**THE END**


End file.
